Outdoor grills, including both the charcoal and gas varieties, are popular for cooking foods, particularly meat. One problem that arises in cooking on a grill is that the fat from steak, chicken, pork, or any other meat with excess fat, oftentimes drips down into the grill and causes a flame that burns the meat. However, the dripping fat also produces the charcoal flavor associated with meat cooked in a charcoal or gas grill.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device to hold the lid of the grill open so as to avoid flame-up from dripping fat.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for use in an outdoor grill that will permit the user to easily monitor the cooking of the meat.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that can be easily attached to an outdoor grill.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device that is economical to manufacture and easy to use.